


Pendulum Swings

by Yeonni



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Arguing, Best Friends, D&E, Emotional, Fanservice, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Reverse Chronology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 00:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeonni/pseuds/Yeonni
Summary: [For a long time, he'd been the one worrying and doubting and feeling conflicted but had returned anyway like a bee to a honey pot. By the time he'd settled with his choices and realized that for him there was no going back, Eunhyuk had started worrying, each time they were together looking more and more torn. Like a pendulum going one way, then swinging back, they'd somehow missed each other. Or, if you wanted to be positive which Donghae tried to be, when one had started to fear and have doubts, the other had managed to be strong and hold on. Back and forth, endlessly.]Through all the EunHae I've seen, there's not one specific moment that stood out or is used as inspiration for this story, rather, it's a feeling, like a red thread through it all. Love and friendship and sexuality are complex, great and terrible, that's what I thought. But at the same time it seemed so simple. Too simple for a grand long story, too complex for a short sweet. Perhaps all I can do is capture a few moments and let it be what it is.





	Pendulum Swings

Three – The Latest Conversation

 

Henry glanced to his left. Kyuhyun was pretending to be engrossed in his food while peeking at the door, but he didn't look worried, just like he was trying to pretend to not be curious. Henry didn't see why he should hide curiosity. There was definitely a fight going on behind that door, and it was right to be curious of fights. With good intentions, of course. Intentions like, making sure nobody got hurt. Not just for the curiosity itself. Of course.

He glanced to his right. Leeteuk was calmly chewing, frowning at his plate but otherwise carefree. Across the table, Yesung poured himself some water. How could they all just be sitting there? Wasn't anyone at least going to acknowledge what was going on? Give him an excuse to inquire and go over there and put his ear to the door?

When the door burst open, Henry was so intensely trying to hear what was said that he jumped from surprise, accidentally elbowing Kyuhyun who spilled some sauce. Ignoring Kyuhyun's murderous glare, he stretched his neck to see.

Eunhyuk came out of the room. “I'm not having this discussion anymore!”

“They love us! Don't you think they'd understand!”

“You- that- no! I can't explain why it's no because you- aggh! I can't believe I'm talking about this _again_!”

“But things are different now, we're not rookies anymore, and... Why are you yelling!” Donghae yelled back, following Eunhyuk across the room, looking equal parts frustrated and wounded, tears threatening.

“Uh, hyung?” Henry asked Leeteuk. “Aren't you...?”

Leeteuk tiredly shook his head. “They have this discussion every once in a while. They're not fighting. Just let them be. It's better to not get involved, believe me.”

“Why are you so stupid! Why he so stupid?” Eunhyuk looked over to the table, where half of SuJu shrugged and rolled their eyes and concentrated on their food.

“Wha-! I'm, look, listen, I'm just saying...”

“We have talked about this a hundred times!” Eunhyuk insisted, tearing his hair in desperation. “No. No, the answer is no! Say you understand me! Do you speak Korean?”

“Yes,” Donghae said indignantly and stopped looking like he'd cry. Eunhyuk breathed out and headed for the kitchen. “But I still...”

With an anguished half-sigh-half-scream of frustration, Eunhyuk turned and joined them at the table instead, not interested in eating, but as he sat down it became obvious that Donghae didn't want to have the discussion in front of the others. Instead he sat with them too, sullen and wounded.

Henry was about to die of curiosity. He was literally rocking back and forth on his chair, Kyuhyun elbowed him to make him stop but he couldn't. A little bit of casual chatting took place and it seemed the fight would blend out into a regular meal, but then Donghae suddenly leaned forward and opened his mouth and took a breath.

The table fell silent.

“What if,” Donghae said, looking beseechingly at Eunhyuk, “we just talk about this with the members? Maybe it's time we tell...”

Eunhyuk exploded. “WE ARE NOT TELLING ANYONE!” he roared, then collapsed over the table, hands over his head. “Why do I put up with this,” he whined. Leeteuk patted his back.

Donghae took that to the face without flinching, made invulnerable by the fantastic idea he thought he had. “You know why,” he said, doing a very poor job of hiding a smile.

Kyuhyun swiftly stood up. “I'm done!” he declared. Like on cue, the rest of SuJu also got up. “I'm eating in my room,” Yesung decided. Henry looked on, confused, as they picked up plates and glasses and took off like a flock of frightened birds. Oh good, if they all left then he could get away with asking...

Leeteuk took his right arm, Kyuhyun his left, and dragged him up and away.

“Are they fighting about the puppy?” he asked.

“Puppy?” Leeteuk asked.

“Mm.” He looked between his hyungs. “Donghae-hyung said they could... take one? Adopt one. Adopt one together when they're not working so much. It was going to solve some problem? Although why is it secret, I don't get it?”

“A puppy.” Kyuhyun chuckled to himself and patted his shoulder. “God bless your innocent heart, Henry.”

 

* * *

 

 

Two – Not the First nor the Last Conversation

 

Donghae was blankly staring into the cereal cupboard when Eunhyuk entered the kitchen. They'd gone through choreographies for most of the day, so his brain wasn't entirely in the game. Cereal, he'd come for cereal. His eyes sought the cupboard. Was there no cereal? He looked over at Eunhyuk, who was freshly showered and looked much more awake than Donghae imagined being for at least three days. He was also opening the fridge and looking inside it.

“Is there milk?” Donghae asked.

Eunhyuk shook his head. “We're out.”

“Aw.” He turned his head back. What was he doing? Ah yes, cereal. Cereal, cereal, now where could it be...

There was a happy laughter behind him, and as he turned around he was met with water. Snorting and huffing and wiping his face, he couldn't help but smile. “What are you doing?” Eunhyuk asked, giggling. “You've been standing here since I went into the shower? You stood exactly there when I went into the shower.”

“No,” Donghae said, although he probably had. He got his eyes open and was met by happy smiling Eunhyuk, and then more water. “Ahh!” It was ice cold coming out of the fridge. “What!”

“Wake up, wake up,” Eunhyuk scolded him with pretend gravity.

“I'm awake! I'm-” He gave up and held his arms out. “Alright, alright.”

Eunhyuk showed no mercy, not that he'd expected any. Instead the remaining water came pouring over his head, soaking all of his clothes down to his underwear. He tried to hold still but it was too cold; he scuttled away and shook some out of his hair.

“Like a dog,” Eunhyuk snickered.

“Ua, ua, cold,” Donghae whined and peeled shirt and pants off.

“Is it going to get warmer by taking off your- yah, what are you doing, in the kitchen!”

“I'm awake now,” Donghae declared and found the cereal box.

Eunhyuk took it from him. “What- you're going to get it all wet! Here, dry up.” He handed over the towel he'd brought from the shower.

It was damp and smelled like Eunhyuk's soap, which Donghae “borrowed” a lot anyway much to Eunhyuk's dismay. He dried off as much as he could with it, while Eunhyuk put the cereal away again.

“There's no milk,” Eunhyuk said. “I just told you. Are you going to eat dry cereal?”

Oh right. “I'm hungry.”

“Am I your mother?” Eunhyuk started picking things out of the fridge and pointed at the bag of bread. “We can make sandwiches. Cut the bread.”

They fussed around for a while. They both knew what the other wanted on their sandwiches, so they could divide the work smoothly.

“It's nice, yeah, to have a whole place to ourselves?” Eunhyuk said as they sat down.

Nice, yes, maybe, but Donghae also missed the hustle and bustle of living with half of SuJu. Promoting alone with Eunhyuk had benefits, sure, and it sure beat doing it alone, but it was still a bit on the quiet side comparatively.

“We should clean this up,” Eunhyuk added, patting the wet floor with his foot.

“You clean it up,” Donghae said.

“You better help me.” A sharp glance.

“This was your doing.”

“I had to wake you up. Was I supposed to leave you here in an endless milk-cereal loop?”

Donghae caved, seeing that Eunhyuk really didn't want to. “You're so nice,” he said. “You saved my life! I should clean it up for you as thanks.”

Eunhyuk nodded. “That's right.”

And he honestly intended to do it, but then Eunhyuk put the plates away and left, and he got lonely instantly. He called Eunhyuk back. “Together,” he said.

“You said you'd do it,” Eunhyuk insisted.

“Yes but...”

“A promise is a promise.”

“Then just stay here while I clean?” He was crouching on the floor, intentionally making pitiful faces.

Eunhyuk sighed and rolled his eyes, like he always did, and said, “Fine,” like he always did. Leaning against the door frame, he waited while Donghae used the towel to get rid of the water, and talked about the latest fan meet. There had been a funny sign, and he thought he'd heard a fan curse, and he'd stepped on his own foot and almost fallen off the stage. “And the screaming, I swear they were louder this time.”

Donghae agreed. “When we hugged,” he added, snickering at the memory. It had felt like the ceiling would collapse from the screams.

“You mean when you humped my hip like a horny dog,” Eunhyuk muttered.

Donghae giggled some more. “I did not.”

“You deny it? Look it up, fancams, they'll tell the truth!”

Okay fine. “They love it. They like it so much.”

“The humping or the EunHae?” Eunhyuk was smiling with him, provoking him.

“Everyone loves my hips.” On his knees on the floor still, Donghae leaned back and rolled his hips.

“Agh!” Eunhyuk laughed and kicked him.

“Oh! Violence! Violence, everyone saw it!” Donghae pointed, looking around at an imaginary audience.

Eunhyuk's happy grin transformed into horror as Donghae got up and threatened with the wet soggy towel. “No, no! I just put on this shirt, it's-” He turned and fled. Donghae chased him down until he was cornered and begging. “Really, I don't want to shower again, it's late, Donghae-ah, Donghae-ah, you know you're my best friend, right? My favorite member.”

“Best friend forever?” Donghae closed in.

“Forever,” Eunhyuk agreed immediately. “Donghae-ah, wait, you can't be like this, the fans won't like it, they want us to be friends, you should be nice to me, the fans they...”

Donghae's arm snuck in around his waist, holding him in place. Eunhyuk was laughing nervously, eyes locked on the towel hanging from Donghae's other hand. “The fans would love this,” Donghae stated. Him shirtless and attacking Eunhyuk? It was the stuff of dreams, for some of them. He snickered at the thought.

“Okay, okay, they would love this,” Eunhyuk agreed, “but not the towel. The fans very much wouldn't like the towel. You're the one who gets soaked on stage. I'm not supposed to be like that, it's not my role, they wouldn't like that.”

“Really?” Donghae asked, yanking Eunhyuk forward a little just to hear his voice catch, before he couldn't keep a straight face any more and started laughing. Eunhyuk laughed with him, although still not relaxing, eyes darting between Donghae and the towel. “They wouldn't like this?” He leaned forward a little.

Eunhyuk met him halfway, leaning their foreheads together. “They would love this. They love this kind of stuff,” he said.

“EunHae,” Donghae stated.

“EunHae,” Eunhyuk agreed. “You know what it means, that my name is in front?”

This again. Donghae rolled his eyes. “I think they would want you to be wet too,” he decided and lifted the towel again.

“No! No, nevermind that, in fact, I think,” Eunhyuk grabbed his wrist. “I think for proper EunHae, you need this hand. You have to let go of this towel, because you need this hand.”

“For what?”

“Drop it and find out.”

“You want me to drop it?”

“I want you to drop it,” Eunhyuk agreed.

He dropped the towel. It made a wet sound against the floor. “I dropped it,” he told Eunhyuk.

“You did,” Eunhyuk confirmed, and guided his hand around his waist. “There, see, much better.”

Out of habit, Donghae looked over his shoulder trying to recall which hyungs were here and what schedule Kyuhyun had, and then he remembered. They were alone. D&E only. The idea sent a rush of hope through his body like electricity. “This isn't proper EunHae,” he said, turning back.

Eunhyuk's eyebrows went up. “It's not? This isn't enough? They'd be screaming our ears out at this point. What's missing?”

“This,” Donghae said and kissed him.

There was always reluctance in the beginning. Eunhyuk was always so conflicted. But usually there was also the fear of getting caught that made him both hesitant, and burning with hurried need. Sometimes Eunhyuk pushed him away. Actually, most of the time, he could read the signs and didn't even try. But this time there was nothing to fear. No members, no managers, no cameras. For tonight they were alone and safe. The way Eunhyuk kissed him tonight, it reminded him of the first time.

The first time had also been like this. No holding back. No worries. They'd been young and bored and joking about EunHae and it had been sort of a dare, looking up pictures and stuff on the net and laughing at each other cringing. Shoulder to shoulder on their stomachs on the bed, Donghae had thought life couldn't get better than this. Then he'd looked over at Eunhyuk, and Eunhyuk had been looking at him. Fearlessly acting out a picture they'd just been looking at, Eunhyuk kissed his cheek and laughed. Somehow that fearlessness had rubbed off. Donghae had put his arm around his shoulders, and leaned in and kissed his lips. Slowly, giving him plenty of time to say no or pull away, not because he was unsure, no, the opposite. Because he'd been so absolutely, unquestionably sure that Eunhyuk would let him.

He shivered, digging his hands in under Eunhyuk's shirt, his heartbeat rising as if mirroring the memory. When he'd pulled away from that first real kiss, he'd thought his heart would stop, and then it had hit him. What was he doing? _What_ was he _doing_?! Smiling gently, like Eunhyuk could see his distress, Eunhyuk had said, “Fuck it,” and kissed him, properly, digging his fingers into Donghae's hair and rolling him over to get up on all fours. And when Donghae freaked out being there, he'd rolled them over again, letting Donghae be on top, no doubts, no hesitation. Like there was nothing he was afraid to give, as long as it was Donghae. With someone like that, how could Donghae resist?

“What are you thinking about?” Eunhyuk murmured, and Donghae was pulled back to the present.

“The first time,” Donghae said, enjoying the feel of Eunhyuk's skinny waist.

Eunhyuk's eyes disappeared back in memory, and he smirked. “You were worried about manliness,” he remembered.

He had been. Very worried. For a long time, he'd been the one worrying and doubting and feeling conflicted but had returned anyway like a bee to a honey pot. By the time he'd settled with his choices and realized that for him there was no going back, Eunhyuk had started worrying, each time they were together looking more and more torn. Like a pendulum going one way, then swinging back, they'd somehow missed each other. Or, if you wanted to be positive which Donghae tried to be, when one had started to fear and have doubts, the other had managed to be strong and hold on. Back and forth, endlessly.

“You were so sexy like that,” Eunhyuk said, kissing the corner of his mouth, slipping a finger inside his underwear.

“Like what?” This was the first time he heard something like that.

“All nervous and uncertain. Like you were some innocent victim I was corrupting.”

“I'm sexy now,” Donghae protested, because he felt sexier now. More confident, less freaking out at every possible turn.

“In a different way,” Eunhyuk said. His eyes avoided Donghae's as he ran his hand through Donghae's hair. “Back then I could always be sure I was the only one you'd ever look at like this. If you were so scared to do it with me, then there would be no one else.”

He'd had no idea Eunhyuk had thoughts like that. Most of the time he'd felt like Eunhyuk saw him as a friend first and something else second, like his place by Eunhyuk's side was undebatable but his place in Eunhyuk's bed was uncertain, although at times there was something deep and frighteningly intense in Eunhyuk's eyes that he couldn't decipher. It had only been when Eunhyuk started getting unsure that he, reversely, started to understand that what they had was beyond everything else, was larger than _friend_ and even bigger than _lover_. “There'll never be anyone else,” he said.

A flash of pain in Eunhyuk's eyes. “Donghae-ah,” he said. “Don't say things like _never_ and _forever_ so easily, yah? Life is long and full of surprises.”

“Never,” Donghae insisted as he pulled Eunhyuk's shirt over his head. “Never, never.” Pressed their bodies together to let Eunhyuk feel his heat; to feel Eunhyuk's heat against him. “Forever,” he whispered, and Eunhyuk kissed him, deeply, like he'd decided to keep him from ever saying another word by settling there.

What felt like forever and no time later, he was flat on his back on his bed. They'd made out against the wall for a while, and somehow gotten to this bed, he wasn't sure how, and... he hummed happily, the memory making him melt into a comfortable, satisfied puddle of joy.

Eunhyuk poked him. “What are you thinking about?”

Donghae smiled at him, hoping that smile could convey everything he couldn't say.

They had often slept together, just slept, for the entire time they'd been in the same dorm, but there was something special about the way he snuggled up to Eunhyuk now and Eunhyuk just let him, no reservations. Like there were walls, between friends, that were torn down after sex. Even if they always came back up, Eunhyuk's faster than Donghae's, for tonight Donghae could put his head on Eunhyuk's shoulder and hug his chest and feel warm and perfect and whole.

He sighed.

“What?” Eunhyuk asked, like he didn't want to ask.

“I wish we could tell someone.”

Eunhyuk's turn to sigh.

“I want to tell someone,” Donghae whined. How could his world reel like this, back and forth like a pendulum, hovering precariously at the far ends, like each time it was considering for that brief moment if it wasn't going to fall. Friends / lovers / friends. Back and forth, back and forth. Sometimes weeks, sometimes months. Sometimes it was just sex. Sometimes he was happy to just be friends. Sometimes he was jealous. Sometimes, sometimes he thought he was going crazy. And then there were moments like tonight. “I'm so happy. I want to tell someone how happy I am.”

“Tell me,” Eunhyuk said patiently.

“I'm happy. Eunhyuk-ah. I'm happy.”

“Me too.” Eunhyuk toyed with his hair. Although he was worried and conflicted during sex, for some reason he wasn't after. Like it was too late to worry then. Donghae almost loved these moments more than the sex. Here, he got all of Eunhyuk. Every last piece was his.

“I love you,” he said.

“I love you too.”

“It's not enough.”

“It's not enough that I love you?” Eunhyuk asked, puzzled more than he was hurt.

“No, it's not enough to tell you. I need to tell someone else. I want to tell everyone!”

“Not my mother,” Eunhyuk said.

There had been times when they were meeting her that Donghae had almost told her. It had almost just jumped out of his mouth. Once, he'd said, _I love your son_ , to her, in a very dangerous way, but she'd assumed it meant like friends. Eunhyuk had freaked out though, and scolded him a lot, and made him promise to never do it again. “Then who?” he asked.

“No one.”

“The fans...”

Eunhyuk sighed. “Not the fans.”

“But they love it! They love EunHae, they will...”

“If you say _they will understand_ I will bite you.”

He reconsidered. “You underestimate them, after all this time and the things we've been through together, the fans will...” almost said it, “will want us to be happy. And I'm very very happy. Right now.”

“I know. And that's why you're making up stupid plans.”

“It's not stupid! People should be together, if it makes them this happy! That's not stupid!”

Eunhyuk groaned and pushed him off and rolled over to lie on his stomach. “I'm not having this discussion again, please, I'm exhausted.” He glanced up with a mischievous look in his eye. “You exhausted me.”

A sizzle of pride and satisfaction went through him, but Donghae wasn't about to give up. “We could do this all the time, if they knew.”

“That's not...”

“Think about it! All the time. We wouldn't have to sneak and worry and...”

“Donghae. Donghae-ah.” Eunhyuk patted his cheek. “Can we talk about this tomorrow? I can't keep my eyes open. Please?”

It was a plot, of course, to make Donghae forget about it, so he wouldn't have to talk about it at all. But Eunhyuk did look tired, and the idea that he'd tired him out so well was appealing. So he let it go. Wrapping around each other, they both settled in, breathing each other's scents and drifting off to sleep.

They had forgotten to set alarms, so the next day was a blur of work and hurry and panic solutions, before they were dumped off alone again, tired, sweaty and exhausted. Although he didn't have energy for anything else, Donghae at least really wanted a kiss. Just a kiss. But the longer the day had gone, the more he felt like he'd missed the pendulum swinging again. Something had happened with Eunhyuk. So when Eunhyuk got into the shower, he sensed he wasn't welcome anymore.

Usually it was because of other people present or the risk of discovery, but there was none of that here and now. So although he usually accepted it and let it go, knowing and trusting and hoping that it would swing again soon, secure in that when he was the one swinging, Eunhyuk always had the patience to wait for him, this time he couldn't. When Eunhyuk got out of the shower, he blocked the bathroom door.

“One kiss,” he said.

Eunhyuk shook his head.

“Come on. No one is here. One.”

Several expressions passed over Eunhyuk's face. Suddenly frightened, for some reason, Donghae dove forward and pressed their lips together. He'd never done that before, gone for it without implicit permission. For one delicious second, Eunhyuk kissed him back, but then his hands came, palms against his chest, and pushed him away.

The hurt look on his own face probably said what needed to be said, because Eunhyuk turned his head away and cleared his throat and looked more conflicted than ever.

“Why?” he asked, really needing to know. Swallowing down tears, preparing to debate it, because he was sure, sure beyond any doubt, that this was the right thing.

“Donghae-ah,” Eunhyuk said softly and smiled at him, a fake smile that cut into Donghae like a knife. “You want children one day.”

He froze. The tears he'd tried to hold back escaped down his cheeks. Eunhyuk slipped past him and went to his own bedroom.

When he fell asleep his pillow was wet with all the crying, but by morning it was dry, and he used Eunhyuk's soap when showering and argued with with him about who had forgotten to get more milk.

 

* * *

 

 

One – The First Conversation

 

Kyuhyun yawned and stretched and looked around for the noise that had woken him up. There were voices coming out of the bathroom, and one of the bedroom doors was open. Secret conversations in the bathroom at night? Kyuhyun had a very short debate with himself whether he should sleep or listen in, where one side had very poor arguments. He rolled over on his stomach and dragged himself across the floor quietly, inch by inch until he could see in through the slight opening to the bathroom; the door wasn't properly closed.

“We should tell the hyungs,” someone said.

Eunhyuk was the only one visible through the crack. He was wet, like he'd just showered. That was probably the noise that had woken Kyuhyun up. “We are not telling anyone,” Eunhyuk said, warning the other person with his eyes.

“Aish.” A sigh, and now Kyuhyun recognized Donghae's voice. “But I don't know what to do, I need to talk to someone.”

“Talk to me,” Eunhyuk said patiently, like he was speaking to a child.

“I can't talk to you about you!” Donghae protested.

Eunhyuk gestured at him to lower his voice. “What are you going to tell them? Who would you tell?”

“I don't know,” Donghae said miserably.

Eunhyuk looked half sympathetic, half frustrated. “You trust me, right?” It seemed he got a nod or some other gesture of confirmation, because he quickly continued. “Look, this will never happen again, we're not doing this again, it was, not a mistake exactly, it just... don't freak out! We're friends, right? I won't be weird. It won't be weird. Just keep doing what we did before, and everything will be fine.”

“What about EunHae?”

“What?” Eunhyuk said like it was the stupidest question he could ever imagine.

Donghae leaned in, which meant Kyuhyun could suddenly see his face. He was biting his lip. “We're supposed to... the fans like it, yeah?”

“Yeah?”

“But what if I... like it... too much?”

Eunhyuk looked dumbfounded for a moment, before he scratched the back of his head. “Ahhh, I didn't think about... but it should be fine? We can't stop doing that. Just tell me if it gets weird. We'll figure it out.” He licked his lips, looking a little uncertain.

Donghae's eyes had locked on his lips. Then his eyes shot open and snapped up like he'd been struck by genius. “Let's just tell them!”

“What?”

“The fans love EunHae right? So we can just tell them!”

Eunhyuk looked like he doubted Donghae's sanity. “Are you stupid?”

“No, listen, it's fine! There's many members, most fans will like it, right? And the ones who don't, they'll stick to the other members.”

“Let me rephrase that. How stupid are you?”

Donghae looked hurt. “It's not that bad is it?”

“Donghae. Donghae. If you ever, once in your life, will only listen to one thing I say. One thing. If you will ever remember and not in any moment forget about one single thing I try to tell you, it's this one thing okay? Listen. Listen.” He held up one finger and Donghae attentively leaned in some more. “I will only say it one time, so listen carefully, okay? Do you trust me? Do you trust my judgment? I'm serious.”

“I do,” Donghae said.

“Promise, that you'll remember it forever.”

Donghae hesitated a little, but eventually said, “I promise.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

“Okay. Here it comes. _We. Are. Not. Telling. Anyone. Ever_ ,” Eunhyuk spelled out. When Donghae opened his mouth, he hurriedly interrupted. “Don't make me say it again! I'm never saying it again. This one time, and then you'll remember it forever! You promised!”

Donghae looked incredibly unhappy, but nodded.

“No one. Never. Not your mother, not my mother, not the members, not the managers, not the fans...”

Kyuhyun slapped his hand over his mouth as Donghae shot forward and kissed Eunhyuk. Oh no way. Eunhyuk kissed back too. And that was Eunhyuk's hand coming to Donghae's side, and... nope. Kyuhyun was out. He carefully wriggled backwards back into his original position.

There were steps in the bathroom, so he closed his eyes and pretended to sleep.

The last thing he heard before the bathroom door closed, was Eunhyuk saying, “Just tonight. Then never again. We are seriously never talking about this again.”

 

**END**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! SuJu fighting!


End file.
